


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 14

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Concussions, Explosions, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) Whump, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: It takes a moment for Hunk to get his bearings and his head is pounding, a pulsing pain that squeezes his skull with every throb. He pants and clutches his head.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Kudos: 18
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 14

“–unk? Hunk? _Hunk_ , answer me!”

It takes a moment for Hunk to get his bearings and his head is pounding, a pulsing pain that squeezes his skull with every throb. He pants and clutches his head.

There’s, there’s someone there. Next to him. A black and dark blue blob. And they’re saying _something_ to him. It’s really hard to…to focus.

“Hunk, I’m right here. You’re gonna be okay, help is coming.”

He recognizes that voice and the blob slowly transforms into a ceremonial Blade uniform, complete with the Leader slash. A large Galra mark stands out from a pale cheek. “K-Keith? Wah, wha’ hapn’…” He can’t continue, a wave of dizziness making his vision swim. He almost blacks out.

Keith’s violet eyes are wide and Hunk finally notices the soot and grime covering his face and clothes. “There was an explosion at the Embassy. A terrorist attack. Luckily no one died but there’s plenty of injured.”

Suddenly a face flashes in his mind and Hunk gasps as he sits up. Which is exactly the wrong thing to do as he turns over and immediately vomits. Keith rubs his back in small circles until he finishes and it’s soothing. Thank goodness his friend is here with him. Wait, what was he–

Hunk coughs and spit, breath hard and trembling. His head won’t stop hurting and he needs to think. “Where’s, w-where’s Shay. She was…with me and…”

“It’s okay Hunk,” and he lies Hunk back down again until he’s resting on the debris ridden and dust caked floor. “She’s fine now, Zethrid got her out. You need to lie still though. You have a pretty bad concussion.“

Ah, so that’s what this is. And it sucks. But at least he can lay his head on Keith’s lap while Keith cards his fingers through Hunk’s hair. It makes the pain a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'll admit I've been wanting to write something like this for years, after I read a really bad fic that took concussions way too lightly (and led to uh, sex, that in real life the whumpee could never consent to). it's kinda a passion of mine now because of that haha


End file.
